1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tail bridge that provides a bridge between the tail part of a motor vehicle and a support rail.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,594,425 to Hymen Greenberg teaches a removable runway. The shape of a plate is taught, where sides are cut and bent to provide gripping fingers 52 similar to gripping fingers 24 and 26. This construction is intended to be a carpet edge so that it is possible to move for example beds or fold rollers over items.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,568,303 to W. E. Webster teaches a freight skid. The freight skid is formed by a plank having the upper face of its ends beveled and adapted to receive another plate, which preferably has a full width of the skid section. A overhung bend or bight in the plate is cut away to form hinge elements adapted to receive a hinge pin. This is quite a complicated construction for providing a freight skid.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,373 teaches a portable ramp. The portable ramp includes a transverse member that is detachably secured to the floor member at one end thereof and to a vehicle. A downwardly projecting portion of detent projects through a mating opening in a shoulder portion of a transverse member.
U.S. Pat. No. 749,595 to H. Van Doorn teaches a wharf drop. According to FIG. 5a of the reference, only a single worm shaft is employed, which extends from side to side of the wharf drop and is provided with a right and left hand worm engaging the worm wheels ff, respectively.
All these references teach relatively complicated devices. Some of them relate to fields completely different from a tail bridge, such as, for example, carpet edges.